


Jealous Muffins

by Greencheetahlover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muffins, Skephalo, as Badboyhalo would say, but they work it out cause they love eachother and cant stay mad for long, is it ooc for Bad to give Skeppy a little shove? maybe, language! :0, lots of cuddles and muffins, oh well, prideful skeppy, they have an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greencheetahlover/pseuds/Greencheetahlover
Summary: Skeppy wishes that Bad would pay more attention to him and less attention to the dream team and his admin duties. Its just because he misses the content for his videos right? Not because he is in love with his best friend, right?//or, Skeppy is in love with his best friend and he wishes it would stop making him act like such an idiot
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1112
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Jealous Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyouraverageloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/gifts).



> Hey! This was a prompt from Justyouraverageloser, she gave me the prompt of hurt/comfort skephalo, so enjoy >:)

Skeppy had only been in a call with Badboyhalo for an hour before he had to go. “Gotta record a plug-in video with Sapnap, I will talk to you later! Bye!” 

“Bye,” Skeppy mumbled back before sighing as Bad disconnected from the call. Bad had been extra busy lately, with his admin duties on Munchy and recording with the dream team. He hadn’t been able to be in as many of Skeppy’s videos, and he tried to convince himself that the lack of Baldboyhalo content for his YouTube was the real reason he was upset. _Yep, totally not upset because I just want to spend more time talking to Bad._ If he was honest, he had known he had a growing crush on Bad for some time now. Bad was just fun to be around, to tease and talk to whether they were recording or not.

Maybe it was selfish, but Skeppy hadn’t wanted to share his feelings with his friend just yet. He liked the banter he and Badboyhalo shared, and they talked in such a flirty way sometimes that occasionally, Skeppy would forget that they _weren’t_ dating. Lately that had been harder to do though, considering he barely had time to talk long enough to record a video, much less just chat for fun.

Skeppy leaned back in his chair and sighed. He decided maybe he was being dumb about the whole situation. _I just don’t want to lose Bad as a friend._

~~~

Skeppy hadn’t gone to visit Sapnap to purposefully make Bad jealous or to inact some kind of revenge, but that was exactly the way that he had taken it. 

“So, did you and Sapnap do anything other than drive around in a fancy limo for hours on end?” 

Skeppy groaned into his hand. Bad had been giving snide comments all morning and had only stopped briefly for a quick event they had run on Kitpvp. 

“Listen, it was honestly just like three hours of just chill hanging out. We just did it for fun because no one thought we were actually gonna do it.”

“I just don’t understand why you would meet up with _Sapnap_ before meeting up with me. Like, don’t get me wrong, Sapnap is great, but I thought we were best friends.” Skeppy could here the whine in Bad’s voice and he sighed in irritation. 

“If I remember correctly, Bad, the last time that we could have met up, you were too busy with ‘admin duties’ to spend any time, not even three hours, with your supposed best friend” 

Bad scoffed. “I was actually really busy with admin duties Skeppy, you know that.”

“Ok, well, next time you aren’t busy with admin duties, we should actually plan a meet up,” Skeppy said, preparing to leave the call.

“My roommate is gonna be out of town for a month in a few weeks. Does that work for you?” Bad asked.

Skeppy froze in shock. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yes, you muffin! I want you to come out to Florida! And you’ll even have your own room.”

Skeppy clicked out of Minecraft and opened up his web browser. “Ok yeah, yeah totally. Let me look at flights.”

“Yay!” Bad said happily, “I am so excited, we’ll have to start planning right away.”

“Yeah,” Skeppy couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. “I guess I should have hung out with Sapnap sooner, huh?”

“Oh my goodness.”

~~~

Skeppy arrived and it was hot in Florida but coming from Texas he hardly noticed it. What he did notice was a certain tall blond man holding a sign that said ‘Skeppy should go bald’ on it and the next few moments were a blur but there were definitely tears in his eyes as he hugged his best friend for the first time. It felt like in that moment timed stopped and the only things that mattered were Badboyhalo’s arms wrapped around him tightly, the humorous sign dropped from his grasp, and the fact that he smelled like a mixture of baked cookies and dog shampoo.

Skeppy loosened his grip to grin up at Bad like a lovestruck fool. “Hi.”

“Hello Skeppy! Welcome to Florida, I baked cookies and I washed Lucy for you. She was kinda smelly because I took her to the dog park earlier.”

Skeppy grinned widely as Bad continued to describe the shenanigans that his dog had gotten herself into while they walked to Bad’s car. Skeppy decided that he was going to make sure that these few weeks that he had with Bad wouldn’t be soured by his feeling towards his best friend and his possible rejection. He had Bad’s attention and time to spend together, and that’s all that really mattered. 

~~~

Five days later, Skeppy was in a bad mood. He had finished splicing the clips for his latest video and had sent them off to his editor two hours ago. Him and Bad had been planning on baking muffins and watching a movie together that day, but Bad had been roped into a ‘quick’ video with Dream, Sapnap, and George that had already gone over an hour over the time Bad had promised to be done. _Even when I am literally at his house, he still gives them more attention._ Skeppy knew he was being irrational, but he had really been looking forward to spending quality time with the other youtuber since so much of their days were still filled with Minecraft. 

Skeppy lounged on Bad’s couch scrolling through twitter aimlessly when Bad finally emerged from his room. 

“Ok! I am all done! That took a lot longer than I was expecting, oh my goodness. Dream totally muffined us, especially George-”

“Bad,” Skeppy interrupted, “Do you even care that I came out all this way to Florida for you?”

Bad was immediately taken aback. “Of course I do Skeppy! What are you even talking about? I’m sorry that the recording lasted longer than I thought, but you know how it is-”

“I just feel like since I’ve been here all we have done is play Minecraft. It like we could still be miles apart and it wouldn’t make a difference.” Skeppy crossed his arms and glared at bad across the room.

“Oh my goodness Skeppy, you are being ridiculous. We were literally planning on making muffins and watching a movie together for this reason. You know how it is, we cant just put aside our duties because you came to visit,” Bad explained, exasperated. He began to walk towards the kitchen as if the argument was over.

Skeppy knew that Bad was right, but the words still stung. He stood up; arms still crossed. “Fine! Maybe I should just go back to Texas then. I don’t know why I came here in the first place.”

Bad pauses his walk to the kitchen in shock. “Skeppy that actually really hurts! I’m really glad that you came out to visit me, but you’ve been very muffiny and rude this whole time. Maybe you are the one that doesn’t appreciate me putting aside time for you to come here.”

“ _You’ve been very muffiny,_ ” Skeppy mocked, just letting the hurt flow out of him, “Oh my god, shut up, you are so annoying.” Bad looked like he had been slapped in the face. 

“I’m annoying! I-” Bad paused, taking a breath, “Look, I am sorry that the recording time went over, I really am. I can try to set aside more time to hang out tomorrow. We still have two weeks left, ok?”

Skeppy’s pride didn’t allow him to back down. “Maybe I don’t want to be here! Maybe being with you in person isn’t actually all that great. Maybe we should just stop doing videos together, would that be better for you Bad?”

“No! What the hell Skeppy?”

“Language, Bad,” Skeppy mocked, “Isn’t that what you always say? Don’t want to disappoint your fans.”

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you, stop being difficult!” Bad exclaims, giving Skeppy a small push on his chest for emphasis.

Skeppy was shocked when he felt Badboyhalo’s hands touch his chest and shove. Looking back, it hadn’t even been that big of a shove, more of a warning, but it sent Skeppy’s mind reeling, nonetheless. Skeppy’s mind went blank for a minute. He cannot believe that they are at such a point that Badboyhalo would have physically pushed him. Both boys breathed heavy and stared at each other in mild surprise. _What the hell. This guy ignores me all day, yells at me, and has the audacity to shove me?_ Skeppy knew deep down that he was being irrational, but his pride blinded him to that fact in the moment.

Bad opened his mouth to begin to apologize when Skeppy used all his disappointment of being ignored, his anger for the argument, and his worry about being in love with his best friend shoved him back.

Skeppy watched Bad stumble and fall in slow motion. His foot caught on an unfortunately placed backpack and he crashed down unto the ground with a thud. Skeppy and Bad stared at each other in shock before Skeppy felt the remorse immediately sink in.

“Fuck!” Skeppy panicked, “Bad, I am so so so so sorry, I totally didn’t mean for you to fall when I pushed you, I was just angry because you pushed me and I reacted without really thinking.”

Skeppy continued to babble apologies to Bad as he ran around looking for ice and any medical supplies that he could get his hands on.

“Hey, you Muffinhead. I’m fine, I just lost my balance is all.” Bad said, standing up and opening his arms as if to show he was, indeed, not hurt in any significant way. “I’m the one who pushed you first anyway. Can we just like, forget about it, for right now, please?”

Skeppy paused his mad dash around the apartment and looked at Bad. His arms were still wide open and Skeppy’s still panicked brain saw this as an invitation for a hug. He stumbled over to Bad and just flopped into the taller man. Bad paused in shock for a minute before wrapping his arms around Skeppy and resting his chin on his head. “I hate when we fight,” Skeppy mumbled into Bad’s chest. 

“Look, why don’t we just bake muffins like we were planning and maybe watch a movie? I just want to enjoy the time that you’re here with me, in person, ok?” Bad’s words always had a way of calming Skeppy down and he found himself nodding, head still tucked against Bad’s chest.

Bad snorted. “Skeppy, if you want to make muffins, you’re gonna have to let go of me first”

Skeppy sighed dramatically and reluctantly relinquished his hold. The two boys made their way over to the kitchen and began to prep for muffin baking. Skeppy found that the quiet that had settled between them was actually comforting. The beeping of the oven as Bad set it to pre heat, the cracking of an egg shell against the plastic bowl, and the soft sifting of flour slowly eased the tension between them that had been building since before Skeppy had even arrived in Florida. He watched Bad meticulously pour the same amount of batter into each muffin tin and decided that he was done with hiding how he feels. _Preserving friendship be damned, this muffin deserves to know how loved he is._

Bad turned around after popping the muffins into the oven and setting a twenty minute timer. He had a smudge of batter smeared on his left cheek that he was oblivious too. 

“Uhhh, Bad...”

“What?” He tilted his head at Skeppy in innocent confusion.

Skeppy normally would have cracked a joke at the situation but everything was still tender from the fight and he was transfixed on the smudge. “You have a little something, just here, let me-“ Skeppy said, reaching forward and wiping the batter off with his thumb. His hand hovered just beyond Bad’s cheek, that he had just touched, and they stared into each other’s eyes. Skeppy watched a blush dance its way across Bad’s face and he could feel one mirrored on his own. 

Naturally, Skeppy decides to ease the tension by quickly licking his thumb and swiping it across Bad’s check again. “There, I think I got it all.”

“Eww, Skeppy, don’t do that!”

“What? I was just trying to help. Are you saying you want me to leave muffin batter on your face next time?”

“Whatever, common let’s just choose a movie to watch while we wait for the muffins to be ready.”

They sat down on the couch, both mindful to leave a gap between them, and Bad began to scroll through Disney plus in search of a decent movie with happy vibes.

“Disney? Really? Are we five?”

Bad sighs in exasperation. “Disney movies are great, ok? I just like happy movies and I think I need one right now.”

Skeppy instantly felt guilty. “Ok, that’s fair, but DreamWorks is actually so much better though.”

“Ok, just pick one of their movies then,” Bad huffed, and Skeppy was happy to see that he didn’t seem too upset.

“What about Ratatouille?”

“Oh!” Bad said, happily surprised, “Oh, I like that movie, yes. Wait, that’s Pixar, not DreamWorks you Muffin. Its right here on Disney Plus.”

Skeppy sunk down into the couch, “Whatever, lets just watch the rat cook some food.”

The movie began with romantic French music which immediately took Skeppy’s brain to his feelings toward Bad. He snuck glances at Bad’s face as the movie progressed, who seemed completely engrossed in the movie. He felt bad that his feelings had manifested in his stupid jealousy and anger and he had hurt Bad. _I am such an idiot._ Bad was someone who deserved to be happy and deserved to be told the truth. His mind was screaming at him just to say it, to tell Bad how he was feeling when the timer went off, alerting the boys that the muffins were ready. 

“Oh yay! I’ll go get us some, you stay right here.”

Skeppy sunk down into the couch even further and ran his hands up his face and through his hair. _Why is this so hard?_

Bad quickly returned with the muffins, “Ok, you can start the movie again! The muffins smell amazing, I am so excited to-“

“I’m in love with you!” 

Bad stared at Skeppy in shock, muffins forgotten on the plate in his hands. “Wait, that’s not how I actually wanted to start that, umm,” Skeppy stammered, trying to find the right words.

“I just, I wanted to say I’m sorry, for being an idiot. I’ve been acting like an idiot for months. I knew that I loved you and I just didn’t know how to say it, so I acted like a complete dumbass instead.”

“Skeppy-“ Bad began to say.

“Wait, I really want to finish my apology,” Skeppy said, motioning for the taller boy to sit down beside him.

Bad complied and Skeppy continued. “I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment that I didn’t mean. I love being here with you, it makes me really happy, and you aren’t annoying, at least, not most of the time, and I want to keep making videos with you. I love making videos with you. And you can spend all the time you need recording with the dream team and doing admin stuff I was just jealous, and prideful, and stupid.” 

Skeppy paused and laughed nervously. “Really, really stupid. I just, I love you and I don’t want to loose you as a friend, but I like you as more than a friend and I let that get in the way of our friendship and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. And you don’t have to accept my apology but just know you are literally the best friend ever.”

Bad smiled softly as Skeppy finished his apology. “I love you too, you muffin, you could have just said so earlier before all this exploded.”

“Wait, you love me back?” Skeppy’s mind was reeling in disbelief.

“Of course, I do! Wasn’t it obvious?”

“No!”

Bad laughed, “You are such a potato Skeppy. Why else would I encourage my roommate to visit his family for a month just so we could have the place to ourselves when you came to visit?”

Skeppy’s mouth formed a small circle in surprise as bad gently grabbed his chin and tilted his face to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Skeppy flushed and relaxed into the kiss before Bad pulled away. “I’m sorry too, by the way. I was just feeding off your anger, and I was the one who pushed you first anyway. I said toxic stuff that I didn’t mean as well.”

Skeppy nodded, eyes still focused on Bad’s lips because those had just been on his. He could still feel the slight tingle, and it was honestly the only thing keeping him grounded to reality. 

“We can call it even, ok?” Bad’s voice was soft and Skeppy was still trying to comprehend the fact that Bad loved him back and _he had kissed him._ “And for the record, you are my best friend too.”

“Yeah,” Skeppy said, suddenly just flopping into Bad’s arms, overwhelmed by all the emotions of the day, “Does this mean that I can cuddle you while we finish Ratatouille?”

Bad smiled softly and placed a kiss on Skeppy’s head. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo fic on ao3! I hope you enjoyed it, and that the comfort at the end made the hurt all worth it :)


End file.
